1.76 MHz
WHITE (2-4) |risk_level = TETH |image2 = 176MHzProbabiltyChart.png |emotional_boxes = 12 |bad_mood = 0 - 5 |norm_mood = 6 - 9 |good_mood = 10 - 12 |qliphoth_counter = 4 |breach = yes |facility = yes}} "This is a record of the day that we must never forget." -1.76 MHz's Entry 1.76 MHz '''is an abnormality that doesn't have a visible shape or form besides an odd static in the containment room. It's actually a radio wave which can be picked up in the zone of the containment. __TOC__ Ability 1.76 MHz's ability is triggered when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Its counter can fluctuate by the next methods: * Decrease by 1 when an employee panics in its containment or by random chance when getting a Normal or Bad result. * Increase by 1 when a Good result is achieved. * Increase by 2 when gathering all the PE Boxes. Along with this, the higher the Fortitude of an employee affects the Success Rate of the work negatively, decreasing it. When the Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, the ability triggers. It consists of distorting the view of hallways and small rooms across the facility, similar to its own distortion; starting in a nearby hallway and spreading to the closer hallway or small room counterclockwise from the center of the department. It takes intervals to spread and once one department is complete, it will spread to the next one and so on. The affected zones will deal minor amounts of White Damage over time to any employee located in them. Once 1.76 MHz begins distorting rooms, the only way to make it stop is by making its Qliphoth Counter reach its maximum amount again. Once the counter is at 4, all the other affected zones will disappear immediately. Origin 1.76 MHz was first described as phenomenon occurring in a certain location where the employees began to suffer symptoms of specific hallucinations and hostility. Later, a radio frequency was discovered at 1.76 MHz, which, at changing intervals, played different sounds; pleas of help, explosions, screams and finally, silence. At the end of the broadcast, smoke came out of the radio itself, even though it wasn't damaged at all. Several minutes after the broadcast, the employees in containment became aggressive and tried to attack others. After the events, the employees declined counseling and couldn't be forced since, strangely, nobody got hurt. In the containment room, noise and hallucinations became more frequent. It is speculated that the Abnormality attempts to make people remember a specific day in its area of effect; likely one day of a battle or war. Is unknown when the experiment or events took place. Details 1.76MHz responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Repression, Instinct, Insight, and Attachment. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. 1.76MHz's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-5 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 6-9 will cause it to feel Normal, and 10-12 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 4. Unlockable Information/Upgrades '''Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 2 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (18), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 (Cost: 2 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "The more highly Fortitude level employees, the lower the success rate for 1.76 MHz's work. It is considered that the main reason is that the violence has increased rapidly due to the excessive influence of 1.76 MHz." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was Normal, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a Normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a High probability." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When employee panics during work, Qliphoth counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "When the work result is Good, Qliphoth counter increased. When all E-Boxes were produced as PE-Box, Qliphoth Counter was raised by 2 levels." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "The surveillance camera detected various noises coming from around the facility. Based on the fact that it happened after 1.76 MHz's Qliphoth Counter reached 0, it is assumed that the noise originated from 1.76 MHz's containment unit." * "Managerial Tips 7" ** "The number of sections with noise steadily increased until the Abnormality’s Qliphoth Counter has recovered." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not: "Non Escaped Abnormality", plus its Qliphoth Counter (4). Even when the Abnormality itself doesn't have a fixed form or actual way to consider itself 'tangible', it can spread outside of its containment room. Observation Level Level 1 (1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Level 2 (2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. Gift 'Noise'. Level 3 (3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. Suit 'Noise'. Level 4 (All details unlocked): Success Rate +5% E.G.O. Equipment Suit = TETH |Name = Noise |RED = 1.2 Weak |WHITE = 0.7 Endured |BLACK = 0.6 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Prudence Level 2 |Description = "Instead of a clear shape, it's form is an electromagnetic phenomenon. When this E.G.O is equipped, various screams will boom along with an eerie ringing. As if taking you to the very moment of the day that everyone forgot." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Movement Speed +2, Attack Speed +2 SP -10, Attack Speed +10 when the Suit from the same Abnormality is equipped |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "A phenomenon Abnormality that has no visible form. It was discovered when employees started showing shared symptoms when entering a specific area. They all suffered specific hallucinations and their mental corruption increased." * "After setting the radio frequency to 1.76 MHz, we waited. After 12 minutes, a mysterious voice was heard accompanied by static. It was hard to understand, but it seemed to be in distress and asking for help." * "After 17 minutes, the voice stopped and 3 loud explosions were heard, followed by 2 smaller explosions. It can be assumed that the situation was chaotic, based on the levels of various screaming. After 23 minutes, all sounds went silent. After 25 minutes, the radio started emitting smoke. We thought the machine broke, but no fault could be found. After 30 minutes, everyone inside the area was filled with rage and started exhibiting the desire to attack each other and extreme aggression." * "After the incident, the employees refused to seek counseling (it couldn’t be forced since no one was hurt). It is unknown what caused the rage." * "After, there started to be unknown noises and hallucinations near the Containment Facility. This is a record of the day that we must never forget. It brings us to the chaotic place that has been forgotten by many, but must never be forgotten." Flavour Text * " feels the ominous pressure of the containment unit." * " can feel the slight sadness and rage looming over the entire containment unit." * " thinks there is a fishy stench coming from somewhere." * " mistakenly thought there were sounds of people howling coming from afar." Trivia * 1.76 MHz is the only Abnormality to not have a fixed form (Dimensional Refraction Variant, despite being non-visible through its information entries, it still has a circular form in-game). * 1.76 MHz appeared uncompleted in a Legacy May update, before the developers fixed and removed it. It didn't have a portrait, and the only way to tell it was 1.76 MHz was because of its subject number. It had a preferences chart but the day wouldn't start when it appeared. * 1.76 MHz is the only Abnormality that can be worked with while it is breaching. * The Abnormality was originally planned in the official website for a while, including a specific gif, which consist of different concepts and Abnormalities' portraits; and also a log: "Approximately half of the dispatched employees experienced mental disorders, collective anger and showed aggressive behavior toward anyone in close proximity after the encounter with the Abnormality." Gallery 1.76MHzContainment.png|1.76 MHz's Containment 1.76MHzAbility.png|1.76 MHz ability under effect, affecting 2 hallways and a small room 1.76MHzDetailsUnlocked.png|1.76 MHz Details unlocked 1.76MHzSingleFrame.png|1.76 MHz original concept Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Original Category:Abstraction/Amalgamation